peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 March 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-03-12 ;Comments *Peel mentions looking forward to listening to Husker Du's new album, Candy Apple Grey, over the weekend. Sessions *Treebound Story #1. Recorded: 1986-03-04. *Yeah Yeah Noh #3. Recorded: 1986-01-19. Broadcast: 27 January 1986 Tracklisting * Husker Du: Don't Want To Know If You Are Lonely (7") Warner Bros. * Pogues: The Body Of An American (7" - Poguetry In Motion) Stiff * Yeah Yeah Noh: Stealing In The Name Of The Lord (session) *Charlie Chaplin: Move Out Of The Way (7") Striker Lee *Treebound Story: Your Kind (session) *UT: Phoenix (LP - Conviction) Out *Sudden Sway: SINg SONg (Version 4) (7") Blanco Y Negro @''' *Meters: Liver Splash (LP - Here Comes The Meter Men) Charly R&B *Yeah Yeah Noh: Blood Soup (session) :(JP: 'That's Yeah Yeah Noh and Blood Soup, sounding at times rather like the Pink Floyd and speaking of the Pink Floyd') :(Pink Floyd In Concert from 1970 at the Paris Theatre, London trailer) *Go-Betweens: The Wrong Road (LP - Liberty Belle And The Black Diamond Express) Beggars Banquet :(JP: 'Sounding at times, a little bit like Leonard Cohen on that one I must say') *Mahotella Queens: Asambeni Bafana (LP - Izibani Zomgqashiyo) Earthworks *Primevals: See That Skin (LP - Sound Hole) New Rose *Treebound Story: Forever Green (session) * Steel Pulse: Not King James Version (LP - Babylon The Bandit) Elektra '''@ *Karl Biscuit: Fatal Reverie (LP - Fatal Reverie) Crammed Discs @''' *Dee Clark: Just Like A Fool (LP - The Delectable Sound Of Dee Clark) Charly R&B *Yeah Yeah Noh: (It's) Easier To Suck Than Sing / Cottage Industry (session) *Stark Raving Mad: No Reason (LP - Amerika) Slob *LL Cool J: Rock The Bells (LP - Radio) Def Jam *Tools You Can Trust: Say It Low (12") Red Energy Dynamo :(My Top Ten trailer by Andy Peebles featuring Alexis Sayle) *Echo Minott: Bubbling Stylee (7") Black Scorpio *Treebound Story: My Life's Example (session) *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Faire Le Chicken (LP - Ça C'Est Le Blues) Zickzack :(JP: 'Regularly I don't think I would enjoy intimacies with the chicken really, that's Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle, a band who would be welcomed back on this programme anytime, but I'm not sure where they are at the moment, probably in Munich, but they could possibly be, watch for it, it's coming up very very slowly this one, they could possibly be somewhere in China') *Shop Assistants: Somewhere In China (7" - Safety Net) 53rd & 3rd *Mahlathini Nezintombi Zomgqashiyo And Makgona Tsohle Band: Maye Maye (LP - Amaqhawe Omgqashiyo) Gumba Gumba *Yeah Yeah Noh: The Superimposed Man (session) *Chesterf!elds: Nose Out Of Joint (shared 7" flexi with Shop Assistants - Home Again / Nose Out Of Joint) The Golden Pathway *Camberwell Now: Sitcom (LP - The Ghost Trade) Ink *Treebound Story: Something (session) Tracks marked '''@ on File 2. File ;Name *1) 020A-B0742XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1986-0x-xx Mostly Peel Spring 1986 ;Length *1) 1:59:54 *2) 1:02:10 (0:26:34 - 0:38:37) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from SB514, SB516, SB530 and SB558 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B742/1) *2) Mediafire Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online